Copa Edición 2016-2017
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Aquí irá la recopilación de historias de mi participación en la edición de La Copa de las Casas de la edición 2016/2017
1. Obsesión

**Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo historia es mía**

* * *

 **OBSESIÓN**

Había acabado el primer año para Teddy Lupin en Hogwarts y acaba de subirse en el tren de vuelta a la estación de tren donde sabía que su padrino le estaría esperando. Se había metido en uno de unos de los últimos vagones, ya que quería estar un rato solo, aunque después se le unieran sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.

Una vez a solas empezó a rememorar su primer año, desde que el sombrero le puso en su casa hasta que se subió en el tren para volver a Londres. Estaba satisfecho con su desempeño escolar de ese año y estaba seguro que sus padres lo estarían también al igual que su padrino.

Estaba deseando que llegara el curso siguiente ya que con él iría su mejor amiga Victoire Weasley, que iba a primero. Quería que fuera con él a Hufflepuff pero era consciente de que era una Gryffindor total, al igual que la mayoría de su familia.

Al rato se le unió Steve Evans, el primer amigo en el colegio que tuvo y compañero de habitación. Minutos después de que Steve entrara apareció la señora con el carrito de dulces y como hijo de su padre que era compró casi toda la provisión de ranas de chocolate, decidió compartirlo con su amigo, poniéndose ambos morados de este dulce.

Más tarde, cuando llegaron a la estación su padrino intuyó lo que había pasado en el tren y le dijo:

\- Eres un obseso de las ranas de chocolate, ¿eh? – soltó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? – contestó Teddy con cara de inocente.

\- No, mi padre. Por supuesto que me refiero a ti, tienes la cara llena de chocolate – le contestó sonriendo.

\- No, es que están demasiado buenos –intentó defenderse de su padrino.

\- Lo sé, según mi padrino tu padre era igual que tú, era capaz de comerse todo lo que tuviera chocolate –le dijo provocando que su ahijado sonriera, al chico le gustaba que le dijera lo parecido que era a su padre en él guiños aspectos.

\- Ya, pero ¿te importa no decirle nada a tía Ginny?, no quiero que se enfade.

\- Por supuesto, pero ella es muy perceptiva, se dará cuenta.- termino diciéndole a la vez que le entregaba un pañuelo de papel para que se limpiara la cara.


	2. San Valentín para Neville y Hannah

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_**

* * *

Era principios de enero de 2000 y Neville Longbottom quería hacer algo romántico por el día de San Valentín con novia, Hannah Abbott, con la cual haría un año el 14 febrero, por lo que pensó que tendría que hacer algo que fuera inolvidable, algo que Hannah nunca pudiera olvidar,

Tras mucho buscar por el mundo mágico y muggle, logro encontrar un restaurante muggle que le había recomendado su amigo Harry Potter, que se conocía casi todos los restaurantes del mundo muggle porque sentía que se lo debía a Ginny.

Tardó tres semanas en encontrar el restaurante que quería y tras investigar decidió ir personalmente con Harry, que era el que controlaba ese mundo, para reservar mesa antes de que se acabaran. El resturante, que se llamaba 'Clos Maggiore', era impresionante. Por suerte todavía había varias mesas disponibles, por lo que reservó la mejor dentro de las que quedaban libres.

Finalmente llego el día de San Valentín y Neville, que estaba nervioso, llevó a Hannah a la zona muggle de Londres y fueron hasta el restaurante, que estaba ya lleno a reventar por lo que se dirigió al hombre que estaba a cargo de las reservas y le dijo que tenía mesa reservada.

\- Buenas noches, tengo mesa reservada –dijo Neville sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches, ¿a nombre de quién? –le preguntó el hombre.

\- A nombre de Neville Longbottom, señor.

\- Prefecto –respondió el hombre y tras mirar el libro que tenía sobre el atril siguió diciendo-, síganme por aquí, por favor.

La velada en el restaurante resultó ser un éxito y Neville se sintió eufórico,


	3. Soñando con mi hijo

**Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **El personaje que me ha tocado es Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

El clima en el mundo mágico era cada vez peor. El ambiente estaba muy caldeado, Voldemort estaba en lo alto de su poder y todo el mundo sabía que cualquier día tendría lugar la batalla final. Nymphadora Tonks se había quedado dormida mientras velaba por el sueño de su bebé recién nacido Teddy y tuvo un sueño que ella calificó como premonitorio.

 _Estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de sus padres cuando de repente apareció por la puerta un chico de unos dieciocho años muy parecido a su Remus pero con el pelo azul eléctrico. Éste se presentó por su nombre, rogándole que no fuera a Hogwarts el dos de mayo y que por favor le pidiera a cualquier combatiente del lado de la luz que había que matar a_ _Antonin Dolohov_ _a la primera oportunidad, puesto que viniendo del futuro sabría lo que pasaría y que por mucho que quisiera a su padrino, quería tener a sus padres con él. A ella la mataría su propia tía al verla desecha por la muerte de Remus, por lo que habría que intentar también eliminarla lo antes posible, o aún mejor, ni siquiera tendría que ir a Hogwarts, matando a Dolohov, evitarían que este asesinara a su padre y marido respectivamente._

 _Tonks estaba escéptica por lo que le había dicho su hijo, pero cuando le mostró unos recortes del periódico El Profeta hablando de la batalla y de que tanto ella como Remus estaban muertos supo que Teddy hablaba en serio. Por lo que leyó la guerra la habían ganado, pero con un alto coste, había muerto demasiada gente antes de que Harry Potter consiguiera acabar finalmente con Lord Voldemort._

Cuando Nymphadora despertó, aún aturdida por la conversación que había tenido con su hijo en el sueño, pegó un bote en la cama que despertó a Remus. Viendo que lo había despertado, procedió a contarle el sueño que había tenido a su marido mientras veía que su bebé respiraba acompasadamente en su cuna.

Los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que procurarían por todos los medios hacer caso de lo que le había contado Teddy a su madre en el sueño y cuando llegara el momento de la verdad lo primero que haría Remus sería pedir ayuda para ir a matar desde el principio a Dolohov y Bellatrix, ya más tarde se ocuparían de lo demás mortífagos.


	4. Salvando a los Potter

**Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

Dos meses después de que Lily Potter tuviera a su hijo Harry, mientras dormía tuvo un sueño extraño, aparecía la cara de un chico muy parecido a James pero con los ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, éste no dejaba de decirle:

\- **No elijáis a Peter Pettigrew como guardián secreto o moriréis.**

\- **Es un mortífago encubierto.**

\- **Comprobadlo si no me creéis.**

\- **Elegid a Sirius Black o a Remus Lupin.**

Cuando los Potter se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, james al ver la cara de susto que tenía su mujer, le preguntó que le pasaba y ésta le habló del sueño que había tenido. Como todavía tardarían al menos una semana en comunicar a sus amigos y a Dumbledore quien sería finalmente el guardián secreto, decidieron hablarlo detenidamente para hacer lo correcto.

Para verificar lo que le habían dicho a Lily en el sueño, invitaron a mediados de semana a Peter Pettigrew para comprobar si de verdad era mortífago, cosa que descubrieron en un descuido de éste, por lo que tomaron la decisión de elegir a Sirius finalmente y de decirle a Dumbledore lo que habían descubierto acerca de Peter.

Internamente Lily agradeció a quien quiera que fuera la cara que le habló en sueños porque desenmascararon a Peter y tal como pasó en la media noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, Voldemort no fue a por ellos porque nadie los había podido vender a ese ser, por lo que no murieron y Harry pudo criarse con sus padres.


End file.
